


Betrayal Of Trust

by SpinelLovingGem (CyanideCupcake)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crystal Gem AU, Spinel as a crystal gem, she was left 1500 years earlier than canon, so she arrived approximately 500 years after pink got her colony, so she showed up for the last half of the rebelllion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/SpinelLovingGem
Summary: An alternate universe where Spinel  was  brought along  but not willingly made a Crystal Gem. Much Sad Spinel.  Not everything she remembers is true.





	Betrayal Of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened that Pink had come looking for something else she had left in the garden after 1000-2000years.
> 
> Completely forgotten about Spinel. She told many excuses but eventually Spinel realized. It was a fluke.
> 
> Pink hadn't meant to come back for her. simply stumbling across her
> 
> Spinel snapped.
> 
> Taking her angry form. Attacking pink. Trying to reset pink. Only for Pink to rejuvenate Spinel instead. She lied, saying she came back to get her.
> 
> Rejuvenated Spinel became a crystal gem. 
> 
> No memories of Pinks slip up.

"Here in the garden, let's play a game."

Spinel grinned happily, gazing up at her best friend. A new game? Oh my stars, I can't wait! 

"I'll show you how it's done, here in the garden stand very still."

"This will be so much fun!"

Spinel wanted to bounce but she stood still as her best friend told her the rule of this game. Stay still. Here in the garden.  
She continued to smile as she watched Pink Diamond walk to the warp. In moments Spinel was all alone. No worries! Pink will come back for her! She was sure! 

Days soon went by. Soon those days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. And like that, two millennia had gone by.

The garden not looking as vibrant and lovely as before. The pillars losing the battle with time, breaking down. Everything turning a dull colour. 

The grass had grown unruly, standing tall around Spinel. Roots had managed to grow around her legs. 

"Is this how it's done? Am I doing it alright? I hope it is, Pink will be back. I know it. She will be back at any moment! And tell me I won the game!"

These thoughts encouraged Spinel, making her even more excited. She did she for so long! Pink will be so proud of her! 

She was in a poor condition, itching for the moment she could move and be happy she won this game. It wasn't so fun anymore but Spinel didn't want to disappoint her best friend. Pink meant everything to her. 

Suddenly she heard the warp, Spinel immediately looked and felt so relieved to see it was Pink Diamond! She hoped that it wasn't just another mean prank her mind pulled on her again. 

It wasn't until Pink was just a few feet away from her that she knew it was actually her. She had won! With tears in her eyes the dishevelled Spinel had ran to Pink Diamond. Arms wrapping around her at least a dozen times.

Spinel laughed nervously as she finally managed to make a sound. Her voice raspy from underuse.  
"I won! I won Pink! I did just as you told me! It took a while but I knew you'd be back! You almost got me there!"

Pink Diamond seemed confused, looking down at Spinel. Confusion clear in her eyes. 

"Spinel?"

"Y-yes? Of course it's me, Spinel! Your best friend!"

"Oh, OH! Spinel!"

Spinel froze, that didn't seem like the right reaction she should have got. Was it? As if she were surprised about Spinel being here, that couldn't be right. Pink didn't forget. No, she couldn't have.

"Pink, you didn't forget me, did you? You didn't forget to come back, right?"

"W-well yes, I mean no! No! I didn't! You… you won the game! I'm proud of you Spinel!"

Those words should have reassured her, calm her. But she knew that tone, that tone that made the aching feeling even worse than before. The same tone Pink used when she lied to the diamonds when covering up her hijinks. Pink was never a great liar. Spinel hadn't realized she was crying only finding out when she heard Pink speak but she didn't quite catch it. She had finally connected the dots. Feeling intense sadness, she pulled away from Pink, sobs escaped from her.

"You really did forget me, why did you come back? If not for me?"

"Well, uh, uhm."

Spinel didn't let her finish, not wanting to hear her excuses knowing they'll make her feel even worse. Her best friend thought she was stupid, well she wasn't wrong. She believed Pink when she stood here for 2000 years.

"No! I am not stupid, don't try to make excuses and lies to me! I know that tone anywhere, it's the way you sound when you lied to them!"

Spinel stumbled back a few steps, her knees felt like cooked noodles. Almost giving out on her. It was too much, the emotions became so overwhelming. Her gem felt as if someone or something was squeezing it. She couldn't breath, even though she didn't have to it still felt suffocating.

Her form gave away with a poof.  
Heart shaped gem fell to the ground with a dull thud. Pink sighed in relief, she went to go and bubble Spinel before she can reform and cause more trouble. 

Just before Pink was about to pick up Spinels gem, it began to glow. Floating into the air, the gem slowly turned upside down. Her form already back, with quite a few changes. Her hair no longer in tidy heart buns, now in unkempt pigtails. Dark streak marks on her cheeks, eyes dark pink and glaring. 

A new feeling had replaced the sadness that had dissipated her form. The hurt, rage. Rage overtaking all other emotions, all she could see in front of her was a lying traitor. One that decided she wasn't worth even remembering. 

Suddenly she began to grin widely, but there was no joy in her smile. Instead it was filled with anger. 

"Pink, Pink,Pink."

"Let's play a new game, this time I get to win! Lives on the line, winner takes all!"

She reached into gem, grabbing onto the first thing she felt. Pulling out what she knew would even affect a diamond, a rejuvenator. Spinel cackled as she watched Pink could only back away in fear. 

"Ready or not,here I begin, Best Friend!"

Her words dripped with malice, activating her weapon of choice with just a press of a button. 

Spinel stretched her form, looming over Pink menacingly. Winding up her body, she cackled loudly as she finally let herself loose. Spinning around faster and faster, rejuvenator extended.

Pink didn't have much time to process what was happening, her mind still not wrapping around why Spinel was so furious. Acting on pure instinct she narrowly avoided the first strike. Forcing back Spinel with her now summoned shield. The rejuvenator knocked out of her hand with a hard shove. 

Pinks eyes immediately went to the weapon, snatching it up before Spinel could recover. Taking this chance she swung with all her might, knowing just how quick Spinel can be. Luckily she had struck at the right time. Pink had cut right through Spinels form, causing her to instantly poof. 

This time the gem was caught by Pink before it could fall to the ground. 

"I'm sorry, my Spinel. I hadn't meant to cause you such pain. This time, I will make sure you won't feel it ever again. You deserve a second chance, as I did."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, placing a gentle kiss to the heart shaped gem. She waited a few moments until the gem had finally started glowing again. Floating into the air. The glowing form of reset Spinel giggling, her arms stretched and already wrapped around Pink. Pulling herself close. 

Spinel chirped happily. 

"I'm so excited to meet you, my Best Friend!!"

She got especially giddy when she put emphasis on best friend.

"My dear Spinel, you silly little gem. Have you forgotten we were playing a game?"

"We did? Wowie! What were we playing?"

Pink hesitated before speaking.

"Well what we were playing doesn't matter! What does matter is that you have won the game and I couldn't be prouder of you!"

She lightly booped Spinels nose, causing her to giggle happily.

"We have a brand new place to play in, it would be an honour if you would join me."

Pink held out her hand, Spinel wasted no time in taking it. 

"I'd love to Pink!"

She smiled, guilt tinged her smile. Letting the Spinel bounce excitedly as she lead her to the warp pad.


End file.
